Vuerula Forest
Before you stands the legendary Vuerula Forest, its eerie mass of vintage green, and shady underbrush has your skin filled with intimidation. Lurking within it are the rumors, and folktales told of you when you were just a baby. You grow intrigued by the howling, and aggressive growls within it. You step closer, and closer until you are consumed by the forests mass. You have the opportunity to turn back now, or are you filled with courage to face against what lies within the forests premises? Caschile Biskreign Within the primal forest of Vuerula ventured the prestigious, and known individual 'Caschile' with his long black, and single brand of silver locks; converged within a valued icy-blue coat, with silver-fur that hosts around his collar, and a fluttering cape. Upon it the insignia of the Biskreign Family whom host, and protect the very forest itself. He is seen protruding the very high-brush of the forests, the leaves bend and scatter as he runs through them, pouncing from tree to tree, until he comes to the pivotal point of a hill-top at the back of the forest. Where the splitting ends of the mountain separate between another part of the forest. He stands and looks over it, a silver-optic transcends from the leaves he push aside to gather himself, breaking the branch that stood within his facial area. He inhaled softly; allowing the air of the area swell up within him, before releasing a mighty howl across the lands, birds scatter and surround the area. Behind him, and at his side emerged several packs of wolves who obey him, and communicates. They followed suit, and emitted a unison howl across the lands. Their heads cocked up towards the heavens, their pack leader 'Caschile' gave a vibrant smile to the coming day, what adventures shall be given for him today? Dianthus Biskreign She's consumed, the howling night grew ever long... She ran, was running, something was behind her. Ever since the sudden changes in her appearance, random people and creatures had sought to pursue her. She felt eyes on her back and the incessant need to rush away, to hide somewhere. The forest, thick and inviting, called her deeper within. A howl sent Dianthus to fall underneath the brush of dark foliage, the forest enveloped her entire being as she lay within. Her hazel eyes, wide and in search of something, scanned the dark leaves for any sign or noise indicating safety. She was alone. How did she even arrive at such a place in such a state? Her dark auburn hair fell down into her lap as she searched around in a frantic state. Her freckled cheeks flushed from the chilled night air, her very slight form buried amid the tall grasses of the forest. She raised her hands up in front of her eyes and twisted them around in the dim moonlight, no scars or ... Was that fur? What? Speckles of brown and white fur covered her hands and arms.. She touched the skin of her face and let out a yelp of disgusted surprise. What was happening? Where was sh-'' ''"Calm now, child." The clear voice that rang out throughout her form sent a wave of chills up her spine. "Who.. Who goes there!?" Her yells were unanswered. The night enveloped any noise, every breath that she exhaled was torn from her chest. She felt sharp pains shoot throughout her form and then, a stream of moonlight shone down on a small deer. It was clear, almost the color of the moon, as it stood before her and watched her. She felt another breath be pulled from her chest and in a moment, she was breathless and hunched over. Another deer, then another, came before her and the voice that spoke before was now singing a very soft melody in her ears. The deer pressed their noses against her arms, her legs, her neck, and then her face. She felt the sharp pains of broken lives, stories untold, everything inside of her was reformed underneath the watch of the stag and the deer surrounding her. "This is your fate." The night felt odd, the air around her no longer held a chill. A deer shuffled in the grass and stared up at her, the eyes of the animal wide and accepting as it walked up to Dianthus. The creature nuzzled its nose against her neck, an indication of acceptance. Her thoughts were even more clear, concise, without a voice. She looked down and saw brown and white speckled fur that covered her legs and arms, she was half .. She had turned into .. No. She ran, faster than she had ever before, until she reached the luminescent stag. He bucked his head and then pointed his form in the direction she was to follow. She didn't know how she knew that, she was acutely aware of everything's meaning, the purpose of the creatures in the forest, the role the plants and herbs played in the lives.. Calmness. Serenity shot throughout her form and she felt herself breath differently, the forest itself felt alive. Voices yelled out at her, woes, encouragements, praises... What were these voices? She walked in the direction predestined for her, the path the stag had shown her to. She obeyed, unable to conjure any argument against. One step, two, three. She moved through the forest in the moonlight and saw eyes on her as she walked through the trees. The deer within the forest were watching her, following her, patience and serenity overwhelming her. The plants smelled richer, the energies of spirits and creatures coming in and out of focus. Any movement sent her to become acutely aware, she was overly sensitive in this state. The pursuing deer brought about an intense feeling of warmth, security. The morning sun rose high into the sky and Dianthus stretched her arms high above her head. With the sun, she rose up quickly from her position and searched around her. Last night wasn't a dream. She had run far away from her home in a drunken stupor until she reached the forest... Her mind raked back and forth over what occurred, but none of it made logical sense to her. She missed the sense of calm, that clear voice... The sun was warm, overly warm, on her pale and freckled skin. Skin! She no longer had fur; what had occurred..? Caschile Biskreign The morning had soon come with the growth of the sun-light stretching across the Vuerula Forestry. The animals of the night lurked back into the hiding places, from this sourced out the mammals, and creatures of the day light. One specifically being the Dire wolves, at this hour would be their time to hunt for food. Their thunder-rolling paws hitting the ground while they run through the forest. An agile speed to capture their prey in one swoop, and continue their treks. A vigilant moving person roaming with them, just as quick and nimble; soaring through the green ventus, claws clasping bark of tree's propelling himself forward before his pack of wolves. Running on all fours, a breathe of air rented out into a pant. Four wolves circulated to his right, leaving claw marks into the ground, ripping roots from their soil, he 'howled' loudly down the minor hill lead in front of them. They pursued and followed him to every make of moment he took. Six more wolves approached from the north, they heard his call for this mornings hunt. What poor creature would be faced before their tactical hunting and killing skills. "I smell 'em.." One of the wolves snarled, guiding the pack towards the scent he snatched from the air. Caschile redirected himself to where the individual stated the scent was coming from. "I smell it too" Caschile exclaimed through telepathic communication with them. From the underbrush they emerged like the violent torrent of a tornado, before the set three ferocious bears; gnawing on the caucus of an Elk. The scent may have deceived them. The bears turned towards them with flesh dripping from their teeth, snarling. These bears were territorial about their meal, Caschile stood upon his too feet, a golden leer stepping before his ten pack of wolves. "What are you doing here, Cane?" The middle bear, with a scar across his snout entered between the two lesser larger bears. "Well, as we know the new seasons upon us.. We grow tired of being segregated, we want to take what we deserve." The bear measured the pack of wolves, and their leader 'Caschile' whom rested his crossed arms beneathe his chest. An un-moving glare towards the three, before resting them at his sides in a crouched position. "There is tyrany in these lands, we do not kill for the fun, we have equivocal understanding with each beast. They understand the food chain, as much as the next. We--" The furious bear rawred to interupt his words from continuing. "There is no we, before you and your family came here, I, ruled these forests. There was dominance, and respect. Now, these animals don't know when to give up. This elk here, actually fought back.. It was emberassing." The two other bears approached along side him, baring there teeth, the writhed with blood, snarl showing teeth. "Either leave, or we will slaughter you, and your pack." Their paws crushing the soil with tenacity in them, the three bears stood on their feet to clarify their dominance through size. Two dire wolves took to the front, seemingly ordinary. Caschile offered them a nod, giving them the request they telepathically offered. "Kill them..." Caschile said, their quick speeds unseen, the bears watched as these two wolves zig-zagged and crossed between each other. Leaping up, and attaching claws to their chest in a force to push them down upon their backs.Their jaws clapping down on their esophagus, ripping into their fur, and flesh with ease. Cane shocked by how quick his two companions were killed in one attack. "Heel." Caschile exclaimed, the two wolves settled over the bears, with their throats torn completely out. "Leave cane.." The bear rushed into the wilderness of Vuerula forest, "Won't be seeing him much again." A silver-eyed wolf said, stepping to the side of Caschile. "I was out last night, and I saw something strange, a girl, surrounded by some Deers, East of Morning Rock. I watched from the shadows as they welcomed her, she underwent changes, it seems she's been here for a while, without us knowing." Caschile turned to his pack, and roamed through them, his way had guided him in the direction of their home. "Bring the bear carcus, we'll discuss this back home. He sniffed the air, looking about as if he was searching for someone to be there. He crouched then launched himself into the forestry, with him his pack wolves pursued, a majority of them aided in ripping the bear meat apart to be brought home to the Biskreign Estate. Dianthus Biskreign “This is not the path for the weak of heart, nor is it the path for those of heated blood…” Dianthus sat in the enclosure and listened as the deer around her came in thick crowds. Were they not finished with her? With every step the creatures took towards her, the night before became even more tangible. Then, above the creatures that came before her, came a song loud and calm. Deep rhythms vibrated from the forest and she felt her skin prickle from the sense of eyes upon her. A voice, deeper than the night before, sang out in a rich melody as the deer sang their woes of their stories untold. The melody enveloped her, it soothed her, it wiped her mind free of every perturbed image that had been set upon her. '' ''Then, mental shots of pain came through her in stabs, her frame shaken from the core as she battled the visions that poured before her sights. The sun disappeared and instead came stars that shot across the black mass which was her mind. One moment she’d envision her mother’s caress, but then forget it as if it had never occurred. “Forget and be anew, my child.” The voice was clear, there it was! The voice she clung to and craved more of, where was it coming from? Large hazel eyes scanned the deer around her in a frantic panic to find the source of the voice. None stood out to her as she felt more and more visions wash over her, memories of years past came to forefront of her mind. '' ''A scream in the middle of the night; a dagger to pierce the ever standing blanket of the moon’s glow. Fire, flames, a bright light covered her view of the town she had grown to love. What was once a thriving village of working merchants was now a flame broiled mass with a plague of men that ran through and pillaged all of the people that remained. Then, as if on cue, her friends came in a rush from their homes, men with blades chased after them with wicked snarls upon their lips. '' ''“Aria. Aria Dianthus Hortum!” Her mother frantically shook her as she remained in a tortured silence over the sight of her friends. Then, when the carnivorous beast was finished slashing through the flames, he looked up to her window. As if he could sense her fear, he billowed out a howl that sent a shiver up her spine. '' ''“Aria, listen to me!” She looked up at her mother, finally, and felt her own hands tremble from within her lap. The fear had gotten the best of her and her mother searched her expression, with her desperately clear eyes, to seek out any amount of focus within Dianthus's features. “You need to hide, do you understand? Hide and do not come out.” “Mother, I’m not going to hide. I am going to stan-” Then came the man, he made quick work of her doors and soon stormed into the room. He, with another growl of approval, took her mother in his arms and made a quick slice with his blade, effortless, emotionless. Her mother’s body twisted in his arms until she fell onto the ground with-what were once blue clear eyes-now, an apologetic grey gaze. He took a step, or was it three? Dianthus was focused on her mother and in a moment the man fell as quickly as he had killed. He was cold on the ground in an instant, as if seized by the reaper himself in a moment of grace. Dianthus did not hesitate, she felt something inside of her pull her through the flames of her house and out to the street. It was if no one saw her, none of the men drenched in blood paid her mind as they went through slicing the village in half. Women screamed out in tortured pleas, men fell in waste before their families, and children were thrown high onto horses before sent off into a land foreign to them. She ran, after a moment of horrifying guilt, to the forest’s edge. Only once she was in, did the voices of the spirits deem higher. '' ''The deer watched her now as tears rolled down her wet cheeks. The tears blanketed the space on the ground before her as she sobbed in loud waves, remembrance as to why she had run into the forest overwhelmed her. “With death comes life…” The voice spoke out now and in the enclosure there was the stag from the night prior. The deer before her parted to reveal him in his might. He was disturbed, his head bucked in a wild fashion as the smoke cleared from her vision. '' ''“What do you want!?” Dianthus yelled out and the deer watched her, unperturbed. The stag only calmed his disturbed bucking to point in the direction destined the night before. “You are reborn. You are my child.” The voice was enticed, powerful, it pulled her to her feet and brought her to walk towards the direction the stag had made clear. '' ''One step, two… Everything was numbed. She was placated from a life she had once known, but wouldn’t know again. She was disconnected from reality with every step she took. The fire and the death of her life… Why had they chosen her village? Why would the forest bring back her memories, but bring back with it a sense of reluctant serenity alongside them? She couldn’t help anyone… Why was she the only one to leave? All of the lives lost in the raid were trinkets tied to her sash of guilt that she wore heavily around her neck... The trees blurred, but she kept her sights focused on a dark spot in the horizon. Death surrounded her, a wound in her heart opened as she sensed one of her own dead in a spot not far from her own position, but she continued through the brush with the deer close behind her with their eyes ever present... They followed her throughout the forest’s realm as if she was their leader, but their voices were not the only ones inside of her mind. The forest was alive for her, the spirits within sang to her for guidance, for her to heal their woes, but she had nothing to offer, aside from herself... Dianthus Biskreign '' ''With every step she took through the forest, she could feel more of her senses become heightened. Her eyes peered through the thickets with a wider intensity about them and her ears ached from the new noises she could register. Leaves crushed louder, breathes were sharper, birds held a new meaning with their songs of warning or direction. The deer also wouldn’t stop singing. Did they always sing like this? Is this why they are so heavily hunted… “You can hear my thoughts, can you not?” Dianthus spoke out to no one in particular, but to all of them in general. They all bucked their heads in a slow manner to signal that yes, they could. '' ''Then, a growl came from behind her. A growl of a beast, but with the impatience of a man. She looked around and all of the deer were now gone, she was back alone in the forest. An overwhelming sense of abandonment crept over Dianthus as she stumbled with her steps in the brush. Nervousness guided her feet now and her hands reached out for any limb or familiar bark that could help her. Her heart raced and her eyes searched the thickets for anything that would jump out at her. This forest couldn’t and wouldn’t stop pursuing her. '' ''Before long a very cruel harmony broke as she heard her pursuer sing out, “Oh, dearest of the dear, come out of the thickets so that we can be near. Oh, dearest of the dear, your blood on my tongue is the only thing that I hold dear.” That voice. Dianthus inhaled a sharp breath as she felt her senses seize. It was the man from the fire. The man that slaughtered her mother and then dropped dead on the floor before her. Did he not die? Why would he pursue her in the forest and only get here now? '' ''“Wife’s blood is better than that of venison, but I see that now you are quite the lil’ rare bird. Won’t you come out, sweetest of the sweet, and let me taste that blood you have running thick? I can hear your heart, I can smell the fear, a hunter can always smell the fear inside of his prey.” He was getting closer and no safe enclosures sprung up as she hurried through the foliage. Did the forest expect her to fight off this beast on her own? If he was not dead before, then what had occurred that night? Her heart continued to race and she felt her blood run hot in her veins as she ran through the forest. Her knees, hands, cheeks, every part of her was battered from the woods and random outstretching limbs of trees. Her stomach held a pit that ached and her mind was going fuzzy from lack of anything sustainable over the past few days. “Oh dearest of the dear, come out and play with me right here, oh dearest of the dear, come on out of the thickets so we can be near.” His haunting melody shook her frame as she felt a shiver up her spine. Trees, trees, a bush, there was nothing in the forest that could help her. Every step forward felt weighted and like it would soon be her last. Then, just as she felt her skin prickle and her eyes widen in search of the man in pursuit, she heard the crunch of a heavy-clad boot on the dry leaves behind her. '' ''All she could hear was a low growl and then a maniacal chuckle as he stood with his hot breath on her neck… Caschile Biskreign The shady, yet enlightened forest always submitted itself to the animals who host its premises, more preferred were those quick running, tree-top jumping wolves, who had been dispatched through the entire forest on the hunt for a particular being. Her scent was close, they can taste it, with the mixture of the bear meat they stored for later feasting. The bodies pressed, and thundered through the forest as quick as possible. / You smell that? / The wolves communicated telepathically, scrambling across the terrain, hiking towards the scent which grew stronger, the scent of 'fear' was always exciting for them. These pack hunters always bred on their preys fear. An adrenaline scent that coursed through their sweat. The tongues flopped out in expectation of the tastey fragrence. / Hunters... We've gotta move fast. / One exclaimed, breaking a branch from the top of tree, lunging himself through the thickets of the forest. Leaves scattered, the rest of the pack rumbled in a unit towards the direction of the scent. A newer person, they sensed it, a killing intent it was. from the wood works of the pack out emerged in a versatile speed, their pack leader. 'Caschile Biskreign' like a bolt of lighting shot passed them, barely a blink of his image could have been seen. / Pride, do you see anything? I sense a threat. / Caschile questioned, altered partially in his wolf-like state, only his hands and feet are as paws, and his nose as well. Giving him the application of speed, and scent to find the person. Nothing could dismay him, his nose was tracked upon it. The scent grew stronger, and stronger, the faster her purged through the forest at unrecognizing speeds. Birds scattered, in his wake. His eyes become a hybrid wolf pigment, of silver and coral black. Shifting the optics around in his skull, searching, viewing things yards away from where he dashed, transitioning himself, through the air; pouncing into the tree, higher, and higher, to over look the area. Then back down in a crouched position, the roots of the tree crackling and bending back once he launched himself forward. Then, there he saw them. / Found 'em.. Merge on my scent.. / '' ''They do not see him quite yet, it is certain that the Deer-like person does, he made it so. Fending off a sense of protection, as all hybrid wolves do, when protective against something. They show signs, or give moderate scents to their packs. He rested in the underbrush, waiting for her to pass by him, so he could make the heroic pounce upon the hunter, and when the time came. He'd lunge, baring his teeth into his esophagus, all of which would be torn apart by his ferocious canines. '' ''A ravaging noise of bone crushing, and fleshing ripping sounds. He snarled wickedly, feasting upon the poor hunters neck, crushing his windpipe, then going down to feast upon the innards within his belly. He couldn't contain himself at this moment, he was blood-hungry, ripping the meat, and kidneys out. A rage in him, now his half-wolf like body became more wolf like, his fur grew, snarling down the meat, blood dripping at his lip, then... He caught a glimpse of her.. A pitch black, and silver pigment resonated in the haze of the spray of blood.. His lips curled back in a terrorial growl at her, what's he to do, he can't control his instincts right now.. / Shit.. Caschile's gone Animalistic.. We have to contain him, before he kills her, where's his brother at when ya' need the scale-fuck? / Pride Biskreign While the mighty lizard soared through the open air and took the scent of the forest through his nostrils, there was a calm to his flight. There was no greater freedom then being able to soar through open space and claim an entire sky as a playground. Twirling so that his wings contracted into his sides, the dragon speared through the air before descending downwards. The silver streak from the glimmering of his scales upon the light, was a majesty in its own. The sound of his descending mass rippled through the clouds and broke the stilled air. While the mass began to free fall like a torpedo, the sound of wind passing through his ears and the increasing momentum had clouded the telepathy between his brother and himself. Instincts driving his every movement and shift of his muscles, there was an increased sense of blood lust in the air. Not to mention the spilled blood of a trespasser. Caschile was beginning to lose his composure, /I thought he told ME not to kill the new species/. The Dragon was soon on sight when the torpedo of his mass descended through the trees, crashing down away from his brothers pack and the new breed. With the trees having been parted and broken at the base, the silver dragon's arms raised and tossed them aside while quickly moving towards his brother. There was a dilation of red optics from the dragon while looking towards his uncontrolled brother. Raising his left arm and slamming downwards in front of him, to alert the forest of his presence. The stomp shattered the earth before he opened his maw and released a bellow towards his brother. The roar itself rippling through the ground and trees in a hollowed tone, with stretched wings the might of the dragon as it took pride in it's roar. /Control yourself!/ The dragon now turning towards the new breed, the female which had wandered into their domain and been chosen by the forest. Closing his maw, he castes a red gaze towards the woman. Looking up and down her figure before noticing the deer in the area. "Who's the dead guy?" He asked looking towards the woman but speaking towards his brother. Dianthus Biskreign These two had an entrance that would shake any one’s nerves; both new species bore down before her like ravaging beasts. First, the wolf, who came barreling through to eat her pursuer. Then, with teeth wide and a gaze full of a lustful hunger for her own blood, he seemed to want to pursue her now in the man’s place. Loss to the hunger that lives in us all, his eyes glazed over in an apparent fashion. The deer had scattered deeper into the forest, but they had not disappeared as a few trailed off farther than others in fear of the hungry pack that came alongside the boisterous wolf. Then the dragon. What was this forest? The dragon was even more proud than the wolf with how he soared down and created his entrance. He was enticing and disruptive all in one, as was his brother. Nonetheless, she couldn’t dispute them on how they did save her life. As the dragon disrupted the wolf’s vulgar stare, he looked upon her with an intent to question. Dianthus trembled under her thin brown cloak, her hair disheveled from the events within the forest, and her skin paled underneath her hunger. With these, Dianthus felt her mind waver and her hands tremble. The blood on the wolf’s maw, the wolves that surrounded him with a hunger unquenchable, the dragon’s might before her, this forest had wracked her mind. “Breathe, child.” The cool voice sent a chill of strength up her spine; she raised a pale and trembling hand while a petite doe walked up to place its head under her palm. The eyes of the doe matched hers, wide and brown with green speckled throughout, much like the forest itself. “Who’s the dead guy?” The dragon spoke out to her. She stepped forward with the doe, comforted somewhat by the pursuer being dead and consumed before her. The death did not disturb her like she originally had thought. “Trust.” The clear voice, the voice that had known everything… Was this her fate? “The man is my pursuer of sorts. He was a participant in a raid on my home village South of here. I got out alive and was taken to this forest, only to have him follow me in. He was blood thirsty and wasn’t going to be satisfied until I was under his axe like my family… Thank you, whomever you both are.” Dianthus looked between the two creatures, her tone low as she spoke quietly out towards them. She was smaller in comparison to their large breadths, but she stood tall with the deer coming forward with her as she spoke out. Fear was dissolved from her form; her eyes were wide with trust as she looked upon them both. Almost as if… A veil of a void fell before her eyes. Dianthus’s frame collapsed, not in a faint, but rather in a grasp from the other side. She fell against the doe’s frame and rested over it, her cheeks flushed from any color as her breathes slowed to a sleeping pace.